


Chala's cmmssn [Art]

by Baph, SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mermaid!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Young Chris drawing a young mermaid Viktor.





	Chala's cmmssn [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchalaDresdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When You Say Nothing At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680109) by [SchalaDresdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan). 



> Asked by Chancletas.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.09.29]
> 
> This on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/178587416464/).


End file.
